Naruto: Cambiando el Pasado
by grim reaper125
Summary: En medio de la guerra con la llegada de Kaguya la esperanza de la alianza shinobi parecia perdido, en medio de la guerra viendo por todo lo que luchó perdido Naruto le pide ayuda a la única persona que queda. El resultado es un Naruto con los ojos del Juubi y una relacion con cierta pelinegra y pelirroja. Naruto/Mikoto/Kushina Minato/Konan Kurama/Oc Kyubi Time-Travel


En medio de la guerra al ver que no había solución en contra de Kaguya y el ejército de Zetsus Naruto se encontraba en sus últimas fuerzas cuando Madara le presenta una opción al ver que Naruto iba a perder. God/Naruto, (Juubingan). NarutoxMikotoxKushina,y MinatoxKonan. KuramaxOc Kyubi

Sonidos de batallas sonaban por todos lados, cuerpos de ninjas de todas las naciones esparcidos por todos lados. En medio de todo una mujer de cabellos blancos con cuernos y ojos como los Hyugas se encontraba absorbiendo chakra de todos eliminándolos de uno a uno.

En otra parte de la batalla se encontraba un hombre de cabellos negros tirados en el piso su armadura roja se encontraba hecho pedazos a su lado se encontraba un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules con unas bolas negras detrás de él.

Naruto quiero que tomes mis ojos y te los implantes es la única manera de evitar que todo esto ocurra nuevamente acércate le dijo mientras con sus manos débiles trazaba sellos de manos y utilizando poco de su sangre que mando por el cuerpo del rubio. El cuerpo de Naruto cambió su cabello rubio se tornó negro conservando sus ojos azules pero estos tenían activado el sharingan y poniendo más se transformaron en el Rinnegan, pero a diferencia de los de Madara estos son rojos con 9 tomoes entonces.

La mandíbula de Madara cayó al suelo al ver los ojos del Juubi y con una sonrisa agarró el ojo de Obito y dijo _**Kamui **_un portal se abrió detrás del nuevo Uchiha-Uzumaki.

Suerte Naruto Uzumaki.

[Konoha]

Hiruzen Sarutobi se encontraba en la torre Hokage luchando con su terrible enemigo "el papeleo", se encontraba rogando a Kami por una distracción y como si le respondiera un estruendo seguido por una cantidad inmensa de chakra se sintió por toda Konoha.

Anbu¡ gritó el Hokage mientras se retiraba sus ropas de Kage y se encontraba con su armadura de batalla, 5 enmascarados se arrodillaron al escuchar la voz de su líder Inu, Tora, Neko, Karasu, Hebi

Una gran cantidad de chakra se ha detectado en las barreras del norte de la aldea tenemos que ir a investigar. Después de saltar por unos 40 minutos llegaron a un cráter que se encontraba en el centro de la parte de la aldea, Hokage-sama hay un niño en el centro del cráter cuando Hiruzen lo vio se sorprendió ya que se parecía a Madara Uchiha de joven.

Naruto se despertó viendo rodeado de anbus, pero se sorprendió al ver al Sandaime Hokage pero lo que le sorprendió era que se encontraba más joven de lo que recordaba.

Rápido llévenlo al hospital quiero que lo vigilen y me informen cuando despierte, quiero saber unas cosas de él Entendido!

Hai hokage-sama dijeron a coro los anbus.

[3 Días después]

Ahh! Mi cabeza Kurama me escuchas, Kurama estás ahí, Kurama no es divertido.

**Chico me escuchas **dijo Kurama después de unos minutos **Que ha sucedido, Por qué siento a otro yo en esta dimensión.**

Fuimos transportados por Madara al pasado para evitar, que Kaguya sea libre y darnos una oportunidad de ser libres en esta dimensión.

**Vaya pero por qué tienes el aspecto de Madara y sangre Uchiha en ti, Naruto que vamos hacer en este tiempo ya que no sabemos exactamente en qué época hemos terminado.**

Si el sandaime está joven, no hay la cara en el monumento Hokage del Yondaime eso significa que estamos antes de la Tercera Guerra Ninja. Pero más seguro es que mis padres son aún jovenes o no se haya conocido aún.

Toc toc.

Joven Uchiha Hokage-sama desea hablar con usted dijo la enfermera con amabilidad al pelinegro.

Gracias por notificarle Haruna-chan puedes retirarte.

Un placer Hokage-sama.

Nos diste un buen susto pequeño, cómo te llamas y como llegaste hasta la aldea preguntó el Sandaime.

Si pone sellos de privacidad le podré explicar Hokage-sama, haciendo sellos de mano Hiruzen puso una barrera con la intención de escuchar la historia del joven que encontraron en la aldea.

**Tsukiyomi** susurró Naruto.

[Mundo Tsukiyomi]

Hiruzen se encontraba en lo que parecía la aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, porque vio el monumento con la cara de los Hokages en ella pero a diferencia del actual se encontraban 5 rostros en ella, casas destruidas y cráteres en todos lados.

Esta es mi Konoha dijo tristemente Itama, mi nombre verdadero era Uzumaki Naruto pero ese nombre solamente me trae tristeza y decepción por todo lo que he fallado en esta vida.

Qué sucedió para que Konoha quede en ese estado y donde está la gente Itama-san.

Después de la bijudama del juubi durante la 4ta Guerra Ninja destruyó gran parte de las naciones elementales, 2 horas después de contarle como sucedió la guerra y como llego a esta dimensión, Hiruzen estaba tan sorprendido como para decir que a Jiraiya le aman todas las mujeres.

Itama-sama será un placer tenerlo en esta aldea dijo humildemente Hiruzen con una reverencia hacia el joven Uchiha.

No voy a convencerte que me digas otra cosa no es así pregunto Itama.

NO! dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa inocente.

Me lo temí dijo Itama con lágrimas en los ojos.

[Fuera del Tsukiyomi]

Itama-sama lo espero en mi oficina para ver su rango en la aldea, y no se olvide que todo esto que conversamos que do como secreto clase SS.

Al día siguiente Naruto se acercó hacia la oficina después de haber informado a la secretaria que tenía una cita con el Hokage.

Itama-sama un gusto verlo ya tengo su rango con todo lo que me conto le voy a dar el rango de sannin, pero quiero que vaya a la academia para que conozca a sus compañeros con los cuales tomará misiones en el futuro.

Dime Kurama que va a pasar contigo ahora pregunto Itama _**Hmp no lo sé, tal vez nos fusionemos en el cuerpo del actual contenedor, pero no te preocupes si eso ocurre mi otro yo tendrá todos mis recuerdos y será como que fuera yo mismo. Solo espero que si eso pasa quiero que me ayudes modificando mi sello.**

Itama se encontraba caminando hasta que vio a muchos de los alumnos que se dirigían a la academia ninja. Un chico que parecía más grande que Itama se había acercado para molestarlo y hacerlo quedar mal.

Oye mocoso este no es un lugar para niños pequeños, la guardería está más adelante dijo con tono de burla. Pero Itama simplemente no le hizo caso y siguió caminando sin prestarle atención al chico.

Oy! me escuchaste dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Itama, no respondo a ignorantes que no respetan a los demás y solo son unos brabucones. Con eso dicho el Uchiha simplemente continúo caminado hacia la academia.

Otro Uchiha se encontraba caminando cuando vio al joven Uchiha y con arrogancia se le acercó a hablar. Oye cómo te llamas pregunto con arrogancia Fugaku Uchiha, Itama simplemente tenía una cara en blanco que no mostraba nada de emociones. Creo que te hice una pregunta no Dobe o qué tienes miedo de un élite Uchiha como yo.

No me agradas dijo simplemente Itama continuando con su camino, cuando fue golpeado con el Instinto asesino del Uchiha.

Itama ni si quiera se inmutó por tal cosa alzando un poco de su Ki, Fugaku estaba en sus rodillas temblando de miedo, eso es todo ni siquiera fue el 5% de mi poder.

Llegando a la academia Itama (Naruto) se encontraba entrando al salón de clases donde le correspondía, cuando llega se encuentra que le tocaba con todos los herederos de los clanes.

Hmmm! Estos un deja vú imaginar que ahora soy compañero de los padres de mi generación hahaha, qué opinas Kurama

**Debe ser duro para ti Naruto pero recuerda que todo lo que hacemos es por el bien de todos ellos y los que se sacrificaron tratando de detener a Kaguya en la guerra.**

**Aunque esto es muy extraño **dijo Kurama a Naruto.

Qué sucede Kurama pregunto preocupado el azabache hacia su amigo peludo.

**Mi chakra no ha sido absorbido como pensaba creo más bien me está dando fuerza si no me equivoco algo me dice que mi yo de esta dimensión es Hembra y no Macho.**

Estas seguro Kurama si más lo recuerdo fue mi madre quién era tu carcelero antes de mí, además me dijiste que no tenías un género en específico dijo extrañado Itama

**No lo sé Naruto pero tendremos que acercarnos a tu madre, aunque recuerda ella ya no es tu madre no importa lo mucho que quieras pensar de esa forma.** –Lo tendré en cuenta Kurama no te preocupes mucho por ello.

Mientras los dos amigos tenían esta conversación dos personajes se encontraban teniendo la misma conversación entre ellos.

**Kushi-chan estoy segura que aquel chico Uchiha tiene algo sellado en él y se siente como si tuviera a un otro yo.**

Estas segura Kaori-chan yo soy la única jinchuriki que hay en Konoha pero voy a investigar esta situación aunque debo admitir que es muy lindo dijo Kushina con un pequeño sonrojo.

Miren chicos la tomate se sonroja dijo uno de los estudiantes que siempre se burlaba de Kushina.

Ya lo veo Kai ahora si le hace honor a su nombre de tomate jajajaja se reía aún sin sentir el aura de Naruto que se encontraba en los límites de golpearlo.

Kushina simplemente se aguantaba las ganas de llorar pero las lágrimas se encontraban en sus ojos violetas y cuando iba a atacar a aquellos chicos que se burlaron de ella.

Vio que aquel Uchiha se había adelantado y los había golpeado con lo que se parece un abanico de guerra, cuando su vista se fijó bien en aquel armo no pudo aguantar el shock al verlo pues aquel abanico era el famoso "_**Gunbai de Uchiha Madara"**_.

Kushina se acercó a Naruto con sumo cuidado escuchando lo que él le decía a los brabucones que estaban el suelo "Nunca, pero nunca hagan llorar a la hermosa pelirroja de nuestra clase porque si lo hace no solo sabrán de que es capaz de hacer el nieto de Madara Uchiha" dijo mientras sus ojos se transformaban en el Ein Mangenkyou Sharingan similar al de Madara.

H…hai Uchiha-sama dijeron a coro los estudiantes golpeados y con mucho miedo al igual que los otros estudiantes.

H..hola dijo una voz suave y que sonaba nerviosa detrás de Itama, al regresar a mirar se encontró con la chica que había defendido, gracias por haberme ayudado dijo tímidamente me llamo Kushina- Uzumaki Kushina gusto en conocerte dijo mientras extendía su mano.

El gusto es mío Kushina-san me llamo Uzumaki-Uchiha Itama nieto de Madara Uchiha y de Madoka Uzumaki. Es un placer conocer a alguien del clan Uzumaki y una bella chica dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto la puerta se abrió nuevamente mostrando una chica de cabello negro como la noche, ojos azabaches grandes e iba vestida con un Kimono del clan Uchiha a su lado se encontraba Fugaku molestándola por una cita.

Vamos Mikoto tú serás mi futura esposa es justo que me des una cita.

Que no Fugaku tú no eres mi tipo ya déjame en paz, mientras que el muy dolido Fugaku simplemente agarró el brazo de Mikoto con furia mirándola a los ojos.

Escúchame de una vez Mikoto quieras o no serás mi esposa y si te digo que salimos, simplemente salimos. Yo seré el nuevo líder del clan y no una zorra que no beneficia en nada al clan dicho esto Fugaku simplemente le dio una cachetada a la heredera Uchiha.

El salón se llenó de un instinto asesino enorme, mientras que Fugaku no podía respirar por tanta presión que era emanada por el Uchiha. Chakra gris se formó detrás de Itama el cual formó unas costillas donde se desprendía un brazo que agarro a Fugaku y lo lanzó por la venta.

Alguien más tiene alguna queja contra mí digo Itama con su sharingan girando con velocidad i con un pequeño instinto asesino hacia los estudiantes.

Bien ya llegue dijo el instructor el cual sorprendió a Naruto ya que esta persona era la viva imagen de su sensei Iruka con la excepción de la cicatriz en su nariz.

Umino-sensei Itama-baka lastimó a Fugaku-kun gritó una banshee que tiene el pelo corto y rubio, con un largo flequillo que le cubre la frente. Tiene los ojos verdes, con unas pequeñas rayas debajo de ellos. Usa un vestido qipao blanco con tres diseños circulares rojos en la parte inferior tanto frontal como posterior. Bajo el vestido, ella usa unos pantalones rosas con unas sandalias cafés.

Alguna cosa que quieras agregar Haruno-san dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que sería buena señal sino fuera porque detrás de él se formaba una máscara de shinigami que le asustaba a la chica.

Uchiha-san deje de intimidar a mis estudiantes por favor dijo el instructor con una gota en la cabeza.

Sensei dijiste algo dijo mientras tenía un dedo en a oreja leyendo un libro.

Unos anbus llegaron después de 5 minutos Umino-san Hokage-sama desea hablar con Itama-san en su oficina en este instante.

Muy bien estudiantes por hoy terminamos con la clase, los espero mañana para el anuncio de los equipos de clase.

Pueden retirarse.

[Oficina Del Hokage]

Me está diciendo sensei que el gaki es tan fuerte como nosotros. Nosotros! Los jounins más fuertes en producir la aldea.

Yo no lo creo, hasta que no lo vea dijo una rubia de pechos enormes.

Tsunade no creo que sensei nos engañe, además si nos confiamos demasiado podría ser peligroso dijo un hombre con la cara de serpiente.

Orochimaru tiene razón Tsunade y si él es tan fuerte es alguien valioso para la aldea se cual se su edad. Y con la misión que tenemos nos será de gran ayuda.

Sigo sin creer tantas estupideces Jiraiya no habido ninjas así de fuertes desde mi….

Hashirama, Tobirama, Madara lo sé pero eso no dice que yo les puedo superar en el futuro Tsunade-san, además la arrogancia puede matar a cualquiera.

Naruto-kun tiene razón Tsunade-chan dijo el viejo Hokage. Como decía su misión es ir a Amagakure y derrotar a Hanzo la Salamandra dijo serio Hiruzen, nuestros espías nos informan que él se está uniendo a Iwa, Kumo, Kiri y algunas aldeas menores con el fin de iniciar definitivamente la 3ra guerra.

Pero por qué quieren guerra pregunto Tsunade, y que hay de Suna no sé si estarán interesados en entrar desde la desaparición de su Kazekage.

No es que eso pase pero están apuntando a Konoha como responsables de la desaparición del Kazekage y los problemas internos cada vez se hacen más fuertes en Suna.

Eso es todo pueden retirarse dijo el kage partirán en 2 días.

[Konoha Plaza]

Naruto se encontraba caminando por la plaza de Konoha mientras discutía con su peludo amigo Kurama acerca de cómo van las cosas.

**No puedo creer que de una guerra vayas a pasar a otra pero al menos puedes cambiar ciertos eventos **dijo Kurama.

Lo sé pero si cambia algunas cosas como el incidente con Obito, salvar a Nagato y sus amigos tal vez no sea tan malo hacerlo.

**Kit, siento a Kushina en peligro, alguien la está atacando pero no es tan grave lo único que me preocupa es que la persona tiene chakra nivel jounnin. Vamos!**

(Kushina antes)

Que problemático es todo-ttabame dijo una frustrada pelirroja, si no hubiera sido por Itama-kun hubiéramos tenido equipo ahora.

**Con que Itama-kun Kushi-chan no tendrás un pequeño enamoramiento de Itama **dijo Kaori a su jinchuriki.

N…no es eso, pero es seguro que yo no le guste al parecer Mikoto-chan también se enamoró de él dijo tristemente la pelirroja.

Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí dijo una voz masculina cuando alzó la cabeza se dio cuenta que era un ninja de Iwa.

No pudo ni moverse cuando él le puso un sello para paralizarla, cuando lo hizo comenzó a hacer sellos de manos. No es personal chica pero ordenes son ordenes, pero para asegurar que Konoha no sobreviva será mejor deshacernos del jinchuriki del Kyubi antes de la guerra.

Kushina solo tenía una mirada de tristeza al saber que va a morir si siquiera poder ser feliz como Mito le había dicho. Resignándose a su destino cerró los ojos esperando su muerte.

_**Dōton: Sutēkusutsuinrokkusu **_unas estacas de rocas gigantes se dirigían hacia la Uzumaki con la intensión de empalarla pero nunca sintió el dolor al abrir los ojos se encontró con Itama la sujetaba encima de un árbol.

Pero cuando vio sus ojos estos rojos con nueve tomoes que giraban con furia al ver a su amiga ser atacada por un ninja de Iwa.

Quien eres tú mocoso para interferir con mi misión.

Alguien que no quiere que a su bella amiga le pase algo dijo con una voz monótona que asusto al ninja de Iwa.

_**Ranton: Kamu kaze**_ al finalizar el jutsu el ninja de iwa tenía cortes por todos lados del cuerpo, regresa con tu Kage dile que si intenta esto de nuevo yo iré personalmente por su cabeza. El ninja simplemente asintió y desapareció en un sunshin de la aldea.

Cuando Naruto regresó su vista a la pelirroja la encontró desmayada, aprovechando de ello junto un poco de su chakra para ingresar en su mente.

[Kushina´s Mindscape]

**Te dije Kushi-chan que tuvieras cuidado al regresar a casa sabes lo peligroso que es que vayas sola en esta situación de la guerra.**

Lo sé, lo sé no soy una niña-ttabame no estoy para ser reprendida ni siquiera sé porque me llamaste Kaori-chan.

Nuestros amigos quieren hablas con nosotras dijo mientras señalaban a Naruto y Kurama quienes aparecían dentro del bosque que Kushina hizo para Kaori.

**Buen lugar que le tiene Kushina a su biju Itama, espacios verdes, grandes árboles, animalitos delicioso para comer. Les importa si me hecho un bocado **dijo Kurama dispuesto a lanzarse por un conejo que pasaba.

**No son mis animales y tú no te los vas a comer dijo Kaori por cierto que hace un segundo Kyubi en esta dimensión **preguntó Kaori con la duda.

**Como decirlo no soy más el Kyubi jeje **dijo cuándo una décimacola broto del resto de sus colas, **ahora soy el Juubi no Yoko.**

Como que Juubi Kurama por qué nunca me lo dijiste no puedo creer que mi hermano no me dijera algo como eso dijo Naruto con un puchero haciendo sonrojar a Kushina y Kurama tener una gota en la cabeza.

**De hecho te lo dije cuando estabas comiendo ramen como cerdo, **si pero ya sabes que el ramen es la comida de los dioses y nunca me ha gustado que me interrumpan cuando lo como en Ichirakus.

Te..te gusta el ramen Itama-kun dijo Kushina con un toque de shock en su voz y esperanzada.

Claro que si-ttebayo dijo Naruto emocionado sin notar que le salió nuevamente su tic verbal.

Hehehe lo siento dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca con una sonrisa.

**Veo que son tal para cual Kushi-chan **dijo Kaori disfrutando la cara roja de su carcelera y hermana.

N…no sé de qué hablas kaori, dijo Kushina sumamente nerviosa por las acusaciones de la zorra gigante, por cierto Itama-kun que haces en mi mente.

Solo vine a conversar dijo y en una luz aparecieron dos personas a sus lados uno era un joven que aparentaba 19 años con cabello rojo una cicatriz en su mejilla el cual vestía con un pantalón anbu, camisa negra y gabardina roja, junto a él una chica de 18 años de cabello naranja, ojos rasgados, unos bigotes en cada mejilla, vestía un kimono rojo con unos estampados de zorros y sin zapatos.

Cuando Kurama y kaori se miraron no pudieron contener el sonrojo que amenazaba con salir de sus mejillas.

Jajajaja escucharon a Itama riendo después de 5 minutos y un Kurama al borde de atacarlo Naruto se calmó agarrándose de sus costados "Quién diría que el gran Kurama el lobo solitario, el hombre sin dueña, el más poderosos de los bijus" se enamoraría a primera vista. De hecho hacen una linda parejita juntos.

Kurama no sabía si ahorcar a la pequeña sabandija del que considera hermano o simplemente ignorarlo y seguir con su vida.

A sí que opto por lo primero junto con lo segundo Itama perdió el color al ver a Kurama detrás de él con una sonrisa tipo Jeff the Killer se acercó a Naruto y comenzó a golpearlo, mientras estaba sonrojado por su comentario anterior de él y Kaori aunque no sea mal idea después de todo.

Corte chicos se imprime.

Gracias por la filmación de Hoy los esperamos en el próximo capítulo de la historia.

Autor-san, Kushi-chan y yo tendremos más habilidades cierto, cierto, ¡CIERTO!

Itama eso es un secreto que poseo solo yo con mis habilidades de autor así que chao.

Kaori-chan si eres amable de despedirnos.

**Autor-sama no le pertenece Naruto o mi Kurama-kun eso es obra y gracia de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, muchas gracias por vernos y esperamos que les guste esta historia mucho y déjenos sus reviews si les ha gustado sino pueden leer lo que se les dé la gana.**

**Adios a todos! **


End file.
